Gémeaux-Nonucléose
by Hikamira
Summary: Voilà ce qui se passe quand les Gémeaux du Sanctuaire attrapent la Mononucléose... La Mononucléose est une maladie anodine, pas spécialement grave, mais qui est assez désagréable, car elle plonge le corps humain dans une fatigue extrême et excessive. De plus... Elle ne se soigne pas !
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il là avec tout le monde, à tromper l'ennui intempestif que le Sanctuaire leur accordait chaque jour, au bord de la mer, assis dans le sable, sans rien faire. Parce que bon, rester debout dans les douze maisons à attendre que le temps passe, c'est strictement pareil que de le faire à la plage... Et puis cette plage, ils l'avaient déjà vue un millier de fois. Personne dans les alentours, zéro farniente pas de glace pas de cocotier, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi épater la galerie, cet endroit est vraiment très banal. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le silence plane parmi les treize chevaliers d'or. Journée détente ? C'est ça, leur journée détente ? Certes, les uns parlent un peu dans leur coin, mais personne ne profite de tout le monde… Les chevaliers d'or n'ont jamais été très sociables pour la plupart, ils se disent frères d'armes, mais en fait quand aucune guerre ne plane sur le Sanctuaire, c'est comme si personne ne connaissait personne. Epatant… Chez les Marinas, c'était totalement différent. Kanon résistait vraiment à l'envie de s'en aller depuis maintenant quelques heures, le temps se faisait de plus en plus long et la seule chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était regarder les petits groupes qui s'étaient formés sur le sable ainsi que les quelques solitaires. Amusant.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je fiche là ? murmura t'il en soupirant.

Saga qui était allongé sur le dos, à côté de lui, un livre à la main, jeta un œil sur son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? questionna t'il.

-Rien rien, c'est vraiment divertissant cet endroit, waw. Tu sais quoi, je vais rentrer moi, répondit Kanon en se levant.

-Mais attends… Il n'y a rien à faire non plus au Sanctuaire de toute façon. Tu ne veux pas lire un peu ? demanda Saga en tendant son livre à son frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ton livre sérieusement Saga, il ne se passe jamais rien dans cet endroit ! Un matin vous allez tous vous réveiller et réaliser que je me suis enfuit à la nage !

Kanon quitta doucement la plage en pestant. Bien évidemment qu'il disait des bêtises, depuis qu'il avait eu les grâces d'Athéna pour revenir au Sanctuaire, il se sentait vraiment bien et heureux. Mais il avait oublié depuis tout ce temps à quel point on pouvait entendre les mouches traverser les maisons. En période de guerre c'était une autre histoire, mais quand il n'y avait aucune menace en vue, il avait le sentiment de se transformer en statue de sel dans la maison des Gémeaux. Il devrait y'avoir des lois pour interdire ce genre d'ennui. Au moins quand il était avec les Marinas, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer, il y'avait toujours quelque chose à faire. D'accord, pas des choses très cool, mais au moins tout le monde était ouvert, et dynamique. Ici, il était en compagnie de douze Pépés. Et ça commençait à lui peser. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la forêt, il entendit une voix l'interpeller :

-Saga, tu t'en vas déjà ?

Kanon se retourna pour voir qui était encore celui qui le confondait avec son frère. Tiens donc, le Poisson. Il soupira puis continua son chemin.

-Je ne suis pas Saga, rumina t'il.

-Ah désolé, répondit Aphrodite en le suivant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Après, tu me diras, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur, alors…

-Rien du tout. Je rentre, je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Et il fait une de ces chaleurs…

-Tu pourrais rester un peu, pour une fois qu'on sort tous ensemble.

-Pour une fois qu'on sort tous ensemble ? répéta Kanon en se retournant pour le voir, écoute, j'y peux pas grand-chose si personne n'est proche parmi les chevaliers, et étant moi-même associable je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un ici.

-Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Angelo ?

-Aphrodite, Angelo est parti depuis une heure, et tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte ? Et puis tu peux parler toi, je t'ai vu en train de roupiller.

-Oh… Ca va.

-Et ce n'est pas parce que je fais la conversation avec quelqu'un, qu'il est mon ami. Laisse moi tu veux ?

-Oh, ce que tu peux être désagréable. Des fois je me demande comment Saga fait pour te supporter.

-Alala, vous me faites tous rire à mettre Saga sur un piédestal comme ça, répondit le Gémeau en marchant, vous savez ce n'est pas un ange hein. L'incarnation d'un dieu vous dîtes ? Laissez-moi rire, en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui détale face à un pauvre crapaud.

-Arrête avec ça, vous étiez encore enfant, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, on a tous quelques vices cachés.

-En ce qui te concerne épargne moi les détails…

Sur ces mots, Aphrodite s'arrêta net et resta figé. Non mais attendez un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il sous entendait, celui là ? Kanon s'arrêta à son tour puis posa les yeux sur lui avec un petit rire :

-Je t'embête, ne le prends pas mal.

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, s'exclama le Poisson, qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ?

-Moi… ? Mais rien…

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

-Je vais faire du thé chez moi, tu en veux ?

-Réponds à ma question Kanon.

-Mais je t'ai répondu, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien… Si ça te plait de rester là à bouder, fais ce que bon te semble, conclut le Gémeau en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Aphrodite resta là à l'observer, les poings serrés. Celui là… Il avait toujours eu un comportement étrange avec lui, et il en était de même pour Saga. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux à la fin ? Depuis tout ce temps, le Poisson avait toujours tenté de percer le mystère, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu… Mais cette fois, il tâcherait d'y aller franco et de ne pas les lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. C'est sous cette détermination qu'Aphrodite rebroussa chemin, retourna vers la plage et s'approcha de Saga d'un pas affirmé. Il fit de l'ombre au chevalier encore couché, croisa les bras et l'appela :

-Saga ?

Saga écarta son livre pour observer Aphrodite. Il eut un moment de silence, puis répondit :

-Oui ?

-Je commence à en avoir marre de votre attitude, à ton frère et toi, je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

-… Notre attitude ?

-Tu serais gentil de ne pas faire l'innocent en plus de ça…

-Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Si vous avez quelque chose contre moi dites-le tout de suite !

Saga se redressa doucement puis se leva pour faire face à son frère d'armes.

-Je ne vois pas ce que Kanon et moi, on aurait contre toi, et je pense sincèrement que tu te fais des idées…

-Ah vraiment.

-Tu n'as qu'à donner des exemples. Quand est-ce qu'on a été étrange avec toi ?

-Mais vous l'êtes tout le temps ! Je ne peux jamais avoir une discussion normale avec vous, pourquoi ? Des fois j'ai l'impression que vous me fuyez !

-Oh…, dit Saga en regardant le sable juste à leur pieds, regarde, le crabe.

Aphrodite baissa la tête à son tour pour voir la bestiole, et l'écrasa d'un coup de pied sec, devant un Saga presque choqué.

-Ne change pas de sujets…, rétorqua le Poisson, tu as intérêt à me répondre tout de suite.

-Oui, mais tu sais, ce crabe ne t'avais rien fais… !

-Et je sens qu'il y'en a un qui est sérieusement en train de me mettre sur les nerfs là tu vois ? insista le chevalier en s'approchant davantage de Saga.

-Aphrodite… Calme-toi, tu vas quand même pas en faire tout un plat. Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, d'accord ? Et puis si j'avais quelque chose à te reprocher tu sais bien que je te le dirai.

Le chevalier de la douzième maison fixa le Gémeau en se posant mille et une questions. C'est qu'il avait de la répartie ce type là, il commençait même à le faire un peu douter. C'est vrai, peut-être que le Poisson se trompait comme un imbécile ? Il n'était pas parano de base, mais qui sait. Il lâcha un soupir insatisfait, puis s'éloigna doucement en y réfléchissant, alors que Saga derrière lui fit une mine soulagée…

Les heures passaient de plus en plus, quand soudainement on entendit des pas pressés dans la forêt. Kiki était en train de courir jusqu'à la plage et rejoignit son Maître tout essouflé.

-Kiki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mu.

-C'est Kanon, répondit l'apprenti, je l'ai vu allongé sur les escaliers, à la maison du Bélier, et il est complètement inerte !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai beau l'appeler il ne réagit pas, il semble vraiment mal en point…

-Kanon qui fait un malaise, moi je dis que ce n'est pas possible, dit Aldébaran.

-Oui, mais c'est quand même étrange, allons voir ce qui se passe.

Dès que Saga entendit le discours de Kiki, il quitta la plage et s'élança jusqu'à la maison du Bélier. Kanon inerte ? C'est quasiment impossible, il y'a quelques heures il semblait encore en pleine forme, et puis il était bien trop robuste et fier pour s'écrouler ainsi… Ce n'était pas normal, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Une fois la forêt traversée par les chevaliers, ils se retrouvèrent près du chevalier couché sur le ventre, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Saga s'agenouilla près de lui et le bouscula un peu :

-Kanon ça va ? appela t'il.

Le jumeau ouvrit à peine la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Saga inquiet, continua de la bousculer :

-Kanon, c'est moi ! Tu m'entends ?

La victime fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, puis répondit d'une voix lourde et fatiguée :

-Je sais que c'est toi, abruti… Fais moins de bruits.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Mu en se penchant sur lui.

-Rien. Ca va très bien.

-Ca se voit oui, dit Aldébaran en riant.

-Attendez, dit Camus en se frayant un passage pour s'agenouiller près du Gémeau.

Il posa sa main sur son front puis sur sa joue.

-Tu as encore de la température, continua le Verseau, ton angine n'est toujours pas partie ?

-Une angine ? répéta Saga.

-C'est quand même pas une pauvre angine qui l'a mit dans cet état non ? demanda Aldébaran, si c'est ça, je ris !

-Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit Camus, regardez, il est tout pâle et semble épuisé. Je crois avoir une petite idée sur ce qu'il a…

-Alors ? demanda Mu.

-Dis moi Kanon, tu te sens comment là ?

-Epuisé, répondit le malade.

-Au point de te coucher là comme un clochard ? intervient Milo.

-Toi par contre Milo j'aurai toujours la pêche si c'est pour te mettre mon poing dans la figure, tu as compris ?

-Arrêtez, vous deux, dit Camus en se levant. Bon, tu as mal à la gorge et tu tombes de fatigue si soudainement… C'est certainement la mononucléose.

-La mono quoi ? répéta t'il.

-C'est une maladie anodine, mais je te préviens, elle ne se soigne pas. Ca commence par une angine qui ne s'en va jamais, et ensuite le corps est de plus en plus fatigué. Chevalier ou non, c'est très désagréable, et tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça.

-Oh, je vois ce que c'est, dit Mu, en effet la fatigue est vraiment excessive, dans ce cas tu devras être alité pendant des semaines… Voire même des mois.

-Alité ? s'écria Kanon en ouvrant grand les yeux, dîtes donc, faudrait peut-être arrêter le chanvre les enfants, je vais très bien, c'est pas une petite fatigue qui va me mettre hors service, continua t'il en s'asseyant doucement les yeux fermés.

-Tu avais une angine et tu ne m'as rien dis ? dit Saga soudainement angoissé.

Kanon poussa un énorme soupir en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son frère.

-Voilà autre chose… Tu sais quoi ? Ce matin je me suis réveillé, j'ai été prendre une douche, j'ai déjeuné avec un café et quelques viennoiseries, ensuite j'ai été me promener dans la forêt, j'ai vu des écureuils qui étaient en train de se reproduire, et après je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai été au toilette, j'ai fais une sieste, je suis redescendu voir Aldébaran, on s'est fait un scrabble, et ensuite je suis remonté dans la maison des Gémeaux et après j'ai été embarqué avec vous tous à cette sortie minable à la plage ! Ca te va ?

-Tu aurais put me dire que tu étais malade.

-Je ne suis pas malade. C'est quand même pas une angine qui va me descendre… Je vais me reposer un bon coup et ensuite ça ira mieux voilà tout.

-A ta place je ne sous estimerai pas autant la mononucléose, Kanon, dit Camus. Peu importe les guerres que tu as put faire, tu ne parviendras pas à venir à bout de ça si facilement…

-Mais comment est-ce que j'ai put chopper cette chose…

-Alors là, c'est à nous de te poser la question… répondit Mu avec un petit sourire, c'est une maladie qui s'attrape par la salive.

Treize paires de yeux curieux se posèrent sur l'ancien marinas. Certainement, les questions se bousculèrent dans leur tête, une maladie qui s'attrape par la salive ? Mais alors, cela signifie… Seul un enfant eut la franchise de lui poser la question clairement :

-Tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? interrogea Kiki.

Kanon laissa tomber sa tête comme une masse, puis la releva doucement sur Kiki les yeux mi clos et le ton las.

-Tu sais Kiki, tu as de la chance que j'apprécie quelque peu ton Maître, parce que tu vois, déjà, j'aime pas les enfants, alors si en plus tu viens m'agacer…

-Oui mais bon, dit Kiki en se mettant les mains derrière la tête, ça répond pas à la question !

Kanon se jeta sur l'enfant dans le but de l'étrangler mais ce dernier se volatilisa pour réapparaitre effrayé sur le dos de son Maître.

-Woaa, il est vraiment flippant quand il veut ! dit la tête rousse.

-Laisse le tranquille Kiki, dit Mu à son élève, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger Kanon… Vraiment désolé que tu aies attrapé ça.

-Rapide le gosse, dit Kanon en se levant au ralenti. C'est bien, c'est bien. C'est prometteur. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre tu vas voir. … Et vous là, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, qui voulez vous que j'embrasse dans cet endroit démuni de femmes ?

-Et après tout, tu n'aurais jamais fais ça sans rien me dire, conclut Saga.

-… Bah voyons. Oui, il faut impérativement que je demande la permission à mon ainé de 36 secondes pour faire ce genre de choses, répondit le malade en montant les escaliers au ralentit marche par marche.

-Tu sais à ce rythme là, t'arrives demain ! dit Aldébaran en riant.

Saga suivit son frère, puis prit son bras qu'il passa sur ses épaules afin de l'aider à marcher.

-Si la mononucléose s'attrape par la salive, tu ne l'as certainement pas attrapée en regardant des écureuils se reproduire n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

-Oh tu sais, Athéna et son cosmos, ça arrange pas les choses, il doit y'avoir plein de trucs chamboulés par ici… Qui sait, peut-être qu'on peut attraper le paludisme en se faisant mordre par un ours.

-Je me demande vraiment ou tu vas chercher tout ça, répondit Saga en riant. En tout cas tu as bien entendu Mu et Camus, tu risques de prendre des semaines voire des mois pour te rétablir. Je me demande si tu dois avoir une alimentation spéciale…

-Saga, si tu commences à me couver je prends mes affaires et je détale.

-Mais je ne te couve pas ! Je veux juste te soigner.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, figure toi ! Je suis grand, tu ne crois pas non ?

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais, je suis certain que des repas particuliers t'aideront à ne pas être trop fatigué. Si j'avais été malade tu te serais occupé de moi non ?

Ah, là il marquait un point. En général, Kanon avait horreur que Saga joue au grand frère protecteur et sensible, même si c'était réellement dans sa nature. Kanon était bien trop libre et débrouillard pour avoir à supporter les couves de son frère, et des fois ça partait bien vite en cacahuète à cause de ça. Mais il est vrai que si Saga avait été dans cet état, Kanon n'aurait jamais put s'empêcher d'être aux petits soins. C'était son frère après tout, la seule famille qui lui restait, et également son portrait craché. Du moins, si on regarde l'extérieur.

Les jours passèrent au Sanctuaire, et Kanon était complètement alité. Pâle comme un linge, souvent endormit, on ne reconnaissait absolument pas le chevalier d'or qu'il était. On ne le voyait plus sortir le nez de la maison des Gémeaux, à tel point que certains venaient le voir dans sa chambre, mais comme il passait les trois quarts de la journée à dormir, cela ne servait à rien. De son côté, Saga semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Inquiet, ou mal à l'aise ? Il n'avait jamais vu un Kanon aussi inactif, faible, qui ne répondait même plus à ses remarques agaçantes. Passer une semaine sans se disputer avec lui est un exploit. Alors l'ambiance était bizarre, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose…

Ce jour là, Saga était sorti avec certains chevaliers, et son jumeau ouvrit donc les yeux dans sa chambre, tout seul. Doucement il s'étira en restant couché, puis poussa un long soupir. Il regarda autour de lui. Pas de Saga. Lui qui habituellement l'attendait de pieds ferme avec une assiette de tout et de rien… Il sentit dans sa main comme un papier froissé, et il regarda de quoi il s'agissait. « Je suis sorti. Mange un peu. Saga. »

-Oui bien sûr, marmonna Kanon. Ne me dis surtout pas où tu es allé, à quelle heure tu rentres, avec qui tu es sorti…

Cela l'agaçait un peu quand Saga faisait ça. Habituellement il le collait aux basques, et voilà qu'il se réveille tout seul sans l'ombre de son frère sur le visage. Il aurait quand même put lui dire où il était parti. C'est vrai, Kanon avait horreur quand Saga le bombardait de ce genre de questions, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. L'ennui monstrueux qui régnait au Sanctuaire était insupportable, mais là, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la moindre force pour se tenir debout, et sans rien pour le divertir… Oui, il n'en sortirait pas vivant, c'était sûr, il allait mourir ici ! Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Saga et sur Mu.

-Ou est-ce que tu étais ?! s'exclama le malade.

Saga s'arrêta net se demandant pourquoi son frère se mettait ainsi à hurler.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda l'ainé.

-Non, mais bon…

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non… Tu sais bien que j'aurai jamais la force d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine…

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai posé une assiette juste là, sur ton chevet…

Le malade tourna la tête à sa droite et vit en effet une assiette. Il remit sa tête sur l'oreiller et referma les yeux.

-Trop loin, conclut-il.

-Tu crois pas que tu exagères, dit Mu en posant un sac de provisions sur le grand lit, tu n'as qu'à tendre le bras !

-Si je dis que c'est trop loin, c'est trop loin !

-La prochaine fois je la poserai dans le lit alors, dit le gentil Saga en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

-Tu plaisantes Saga ? rétorqua Mu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Non mais tu n'as qu'à le nourrir aussi puisque t'y es ! Et fais bien gaffe à pas laisser un bol de soupe sur l'oreiller question qu'il ne se noie pas dedans ! N'importe quoi, c'est un chevalier, pas un mourant !

-Vous faites trop de bruit…, dit Kanon en se rendormant peu à peu.

-Te rendors pas tout de suite toi, j'ai pas envie de dormir à côté d'un putois, déclara Saga.

-Non mais…, dit Kanon en rouvrant les yeux, espèce de… C'est moi que tu… Zzzz…

-Eh bah dis donc, quelle répartie, dit Mu.

-Oui, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'y habituer ! Si vous avez quelques vérités à lui dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais…

-Haha. Hm, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment est-ce qu'il a put tomber malade.

-Il a vu des écureuils se reproduire…

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire…

-Pas le moins du monde, mais s'il ne veut rien dire tu peux être sûr qu'il emmènera ça dans la tombe. Et puis je le connais, je le vois vraiment mal fréquenter quelqu'un. Il dit toujours que les histoires de couples sont une perte de temps.

-Ah bon ? Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Bon, je vais rentrer. Si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver !

-Oui, merci ! répondit Saga avant de se tourner vers son frère pour le bousculer, allez Kanon je te fais un bain tu verras ça demande aucune énergie.

-De quoi… ? Laisse-moi dormir… Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Ah tant que j'y pense, tout à l'heure on va se faire un repas avec quelques chevaliers, ça te dis de venir ?

-… Si le lit viens avec moi, pourquoi pas…

-Au pire, on peut le faire ici. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à te déplacer.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas et je ne vais faire que dormir pendant tout le repas. Et puis tu sais bien que je parle quand je dors alors il n'en est pas question…

-Arrête de faire le compliqué. Allez hop debout ! s'exclama l'ainé en arrachant les couvertures.

Deux bains plus tard, Saga quitta la pièce pour aller proposer à Mu de dîner dans la maison des Gémeaux. Pendant ce temps, le malade s'était rendormi tout propre dans son lit, sur le ventre, en ronflotant légèrement. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi épuisé de toute sa vie, et à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, il avait l'impression de porter une dizaine d'éléphants. Et telle fut sa surprise, quand il se réveilla, de voir Mu, Camus et Aldébaran autour du lit en train de dîner comme s'il s'agissait d'une table. Il redressa doucement la tête et dit d'une voix las :

-Vous êtes sérieux, là… ?

-Hey Kanon, s'écria le Taureau, alors bien dormi ?

-C'est pas une table ça, c'est un lit, fichez le camp tout de suite…

-Tiens, dit Saga en lui tendant une assiette.

-Non, je suis trop fatigué pour manger, laisse moi tranquille, allez vous en…

-Allez ça va te faire du bien de voir du monde au lieu de rester seul enfermé ici, dit Mu.

-Tu bois assez d'eau ? questionna Camus.

-J'en sais rien…, répondit le malade en se mettant entièrement sous la couette, mais si vous avez une bière je suis preneur.

-Tiens, dit Aldébaran en tendant une bouteille.

Kanon sortit de sa cachette mais Saga s'empara directement de la bouteille.

-Pas question, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? dit-il à son frère.

-… Quoi ?

-Pas d'alcool tant que tu n'es pas rétablis, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois doublement malade.

-Euh… Non mais tu rigoles Saga, tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ?

-Si elle avait été là je suis certain qu'elle aurait été du même avis que moi.

-Je suis un grand garçon je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils stupides !

-Apparemment si…

-Mais ce n'est qu'une bouteille Saga, c'est pas comme si je lui donnais un tonneau entier, dit Aldébaran.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit l'ainé en ouvrant la bouteille lui-même pour la boire.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois trop fatigué pour t'exploser… marmonna Kanon.

-Ah vraiment ? On verra ça quand tu seras rétablit, répondit Saga.

-Oh vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux, se plaignit Camus.

-Je commence à en avoir marre qu'il mette son nez dans mes affaires ! s'écria Kanon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il mette son grain de sel sur toute ma vie ?

-Mais c'est une façon pour lui de rattraper le temps perdu, dit Aldébaran en dévorant son plat.

-Mais je me fiche totalement que ce soit « une façon pour lui de rattraper le temps perdu », je ne suis plus un enfant et moi-même je ne le traite pas de la sorte !

-Ca va, ne t'énerve pas, dit Mu, mange plutôt, c'est délicieux.

-Excellente cette bière, dit Saga, fraiche, pétillante, tout comme il faut.

-... Non mais c'est ça vas' y provoque moi en plus de ça ! s'écria Kanon.

-Si tu as soif, tiens, répondit l'ainé en remplissant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Attends que je sois rétablis tu verras.

-Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne te conseille pas de me poser cette question, de plus tu sais très bien que je n'oublie jamais rien et que je suis du genre très rancunier…

-Olala… râla Mu.

-C'est ça c'est ça, répondit Saga, en attendant tu ferais mieux de te rendormir si tu n'as pas faim, on n'a pas envie d'entendre jacasser bêtement.

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ces temps ci Saga ? Pas de vertige, pas de fatigue… Pas de maux de gorge ?

-Pourquoi… ? demanda l'ainé en fixant son frère.

-Tu te souviens quand on était petits, ce jour là, c'était notre anniversaire et tu m'avais enfermé dans la chambre pour que tout le monde croit que j'ai fais une fugue, tout ça pour que tu manges le gâteau tout seul ?

-Ah, moi je m'en souviens, dit Aldébaran, c'était pas très gentil, mais assez rusé faut l'avouer.

-… Oui, et ? J'étais un gosse je te signale, et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir, répondit Saga.

-Tu te souviens le soir quand je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant que tu jouais avec la voiture électrique qui aurait dut me revenir et que je n'ai pas eue par punition, et que tu me demandais fièrement ce que je te ferais ?

Saga haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que son frère préparait encore.

-D'ici quelques jours tu seras certainement couché ici avec moi, sans la moindre force pour te lever ou faire quoi que ce soit compte sur moi, j'y ai veillé toutes les nuits où tu as dormis avec moi !

-Hein ? Comment ça ? questionna Saga surpris.

-A ton avis, ça s'attrape comment cette connerie ? Ah, et excuse moi d'avoir mit autant d'années avant de te répondre ! répondit le malade en se remettant correctement sous sa couette les yeux fermés.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la maison du Bélier, on pouvait entendre des cris d'homme furieux sortir et prononcer des injures. Mu complètement désemparé face à un Saga incontrôlable, resta dans son coin en l'observant tout en grimaçant. Oui, là Kanon avait abusé, il était bien de son avis, mais… Oh et puis ces deux là parvenaient toujours à se mettre dans des situations incroyables, ce devait être inné chez eux, c'est fou ça ! Comment est-ce que Kanon a put faire une telle chose ? Surtout que… Rien qu'à y penser, c'est assez dégoutant… !

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il aie osé me faire ça, lui mon frère, alors que je m'inquiétais pour lui et que je passais presque tout mon temps libre à côté de lui ! s'écria Saga.

-… Oui…, répondit simplement Mu toujours en grimaçant de dégout, je t'avoue que… Je suis choqué et surtout très dégouté rien qu'à cette image dans la tête en fait…

-C'est ça vas-y enfonce le clou !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…

-M'embrasser au beau milieu de la nuit tout ça pour que je sois malade… Je ne devrais pas être si surpris, il s'agit de cet imbécile de Kanon après tout ! Il me le paiera Mu, je te jure qu'il va me le payer !

-Non pas de gueguerre entre vous, et puis le poing que tu lui a mit dans la figure est largement suffisant tu crois pas ? Il doit avoir un bel œil au beurre noir maintenant…

-Tss, tu parles, c'est rien du tout ça, si vous ne m'aviez pas retenu je l'aurai tué nonante deux fois ! Tu parles d'un frère…, dit Saga en s'asseyant comme une masse sur les escaliers, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il fasse ce genre de trucs…

-Si tu veux mon avis c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien.

-Si c'était le cas il ne ferait pas ça !

-Toi tu passes ta vie à le couver alors qu'il n'en a pas besoin, ce doit pas être simple pour lui de te supporter non plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire ça, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Et lui, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à savoir dire je t'aime, alors je pense qu'il fait le contraire inconsciemment pour te montrer qu'il tient à toi.

-Pour prouver qu'on tient à quelqu'un on le rend malade ?

-Oh ça va, dit Aldébaran en les rejoignant, c'est pas comme s'il t'avais donné le VIH !

-Encore heureux… Ce n'est pas parce que je vais être cloué au lit que je suis en colère, mais c'est le fait qu'il se comporte comme le pire des imbéciles. Après, c'est vrai que je me serais bien passé de la mononucléose… Ooooh.

-Avoue aussi que le coup du gâteau d'anniversaire, c'était pas très sympa !

-Mais enfin, dis Saga en regardant le Taureau, je devais avoir à peine 8 ans !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour tout le monde, répondit Aldébaran en riant.

-Lui non plus n'a pas été très sympa avec moi, j'ai jamais appelé au secours moi quand il a essayé de me faire avaler un crapaud pendant que je dormais !

-Ah, alors elle est vraie cette légende ? Tu as vraiment peur des crapauds ? s'étonna Mu.

-Quand on était petits, Kanon a essayé de me faire avaler cette bestiole dans mon sommeil, et depuis je ne pouvais plus voir un crapaud sans hurler.

-Oh, mais quel sacripant celui là, pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Certainement pour se venger que tu l'aies enfermé toute la journée pour son anniversaire, dit le Taureau.

-Mais si j'avais fais ça c'est parce qu'il avait osé faire pipi sur mon dessin préféré, ça m'avait rendu complètement dingue, j'avais 8 ans quoi… Enfin bref, je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre, mais… Oh, je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre ces maux de gorge depuis quelques jours, j'aurais dut m'en douter.

-Alors le virus est déjà en train de s'installer bien tranquillement. Faites attention à ne pas contaminer tout le Sanctuaire non plus…, dit Mu.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais ramper de fatigue à chaque maison pour vous embrasser pendant votre sommeil, dîtes ça plutôt à mon frère, il en serait bien capable…

-Beuuaaark, dit le Taureau, parle pas de malheur…

Les jours passèrent et Saga n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour ressentir une fatigue sans nom. Alors le plan stupide de son frère avait marché… Il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge et était bien décidé à le lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais pour l'heure, la priorité était le repos, encore et encore, et cela changeait drôlement ses habitudes. Lui qui aimait bien prendre l'air quelques fois en solitaire, là il devrait rester enfermé ici pendant des jours entiers sans rien pouvoir faire. Impossible pour les jumeaux de se débrouiller tout seul, Mu passait de temps en temps pour voir si tout allait bien, et cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté à les différencier. L'un avait un œil au beurre noir, l'autre non. Telles des limaces, des loques, les chevaliers des Gémeaux passaient leur temps couchés dans leur lit, les yeux mi clos, sans bouger d'un poil, sans même poser une parole. Pas seulement par la colère, mais aussi par la fatigue qui torturait leur corps. Si un jour on avait dit à Saga qu'il serait tellement épuisé qu'il ne trouverait même plus la force pour dire le moindre mot, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Cet après midi là, Shaka qui avait entendu ce qui se passait dans la maison des Gémeaux, était venu voir de lui-même cette histoire un peu dingue, accompagné de Camus et de Mu. A trois dans la chambre des malades, les jumeaux étaient endormis, l'un sur le dos, l'autre sur le ventre, leurs visages quasiment collés, les bras et les jambes entremêlés.

-Regardez moi ça, dit Mu en riant, j'ai l'impression de m'occuper de deux loirs malades, depuis quelques jours.

-Mais je croyais qu'ils se faisaient la tête ? remarqua Camus.

-Oui, ils se font la tête, mais ça ne les empêche pas de ronfler en chœur. Ils n'ont même pas touchés à leurs assiettes…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y'en a un qui a un œil en moins ?

-Saga n'a pas supporté cette mauvaise blague, il lui a mit son poing dans la figure.

-Ils n'ont pas changés depuis toutes ces années, conclut Shaka, mais regardez leur tête, on dirait qu'ils sont à l'article de la mort… Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas en train de perdre leurs cinq sens ?

-C'est quand même incroyable qu'un microbe aussi petit aie put terrasser deux chevaliers d'une telle envergure, dit Camus en riant.

-Oh, y'en a un qui se réveille on dirait…

Kanon ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis leva légèrement la tête pour voir quel était ce mouvement qu'il sentait dans sa chambre. Trois silhouettes se présentaient en face de lui, mais impossible d'ouvrir les yeux encore plus à cause de la lumière aveuglante, et impossible de lever les mains sur ses yeux question de les frotter un peu. Bon… De toute façon il était bien trop KO pour faire quoi que ce soit. Après avoir jeté un regard sur la chambre, il reposa la tête, puis la redressa quand il sentit qu'il l'avait posée sur celle de son frère. Il jeta un œil sur Saga, soupira, puis le poussa centimètres par centimètres avec la force d'un grand père, jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau tombe du lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kanon ? questionna Mu en allant relever Saga.

Après cela, Kanon se retourna, saisit la couverture et se rendormit tranquillement. Mu réinstalla un Saga complètement déboussolé sur le lit, avant de retirer la couverture et d'entendre les plaintes de l'ex dragon des mers.

-Vous n'avez pas touché à votre repas, ne croyez pas guérir de cette façon vous deux, dit le Bélier, pourtant je vous avais mit un réveil, ou est-il ?

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, bien trop occupés à se tenir légèrement éveillé. Mais Mu ne tarda pas à trouver l'objet en milles morceaux au pied du lit. Shaka ramassa les morceaux sous le regard médusé du Bélier :

-Qui a fait ça…, questionna ce dernier.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce alors que les Gémeaux ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui se passait dans cette salle. Mu soupira, prit une assiette et s'assied à côté de Kanon.

-Allez à table, il faut manger, dit-il.

Kanon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, fixa Mu et fronça les sourcils :

-Athéna ? murmura t'il.

-… Non, c'est Mu.

-Ah… Eh bien, je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais quand on te regarde de près, tu ressembles vraiment à une femme, dit le Gémeau en récupérant la couverture pour se couvrir.

-Je crois que je me passerai bien de ce genre de commentaire Kanon, sinon je crois que tu vas finir avec un deuxième œil au beurre noir.

-Dis donc Kanon, ce n'est pas très sympa ce que tu as fais à ton frère, dit la Vierge.

-Shaka… ? Oh, occupe-toi de tes affaires, répondit le Gémeau.

-Et je pense que tu devrais manger un peu, si tu veux guérir vite.

-Occupez vous de Saga je suis sûr qu'il a une faim de loup, bonne nuit.

-Saga dort.

-Moi aussi ! Non, parce qu'en fait, je parle quand je…

L'ancien marina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une grosse cuillère d'épinards lui atterrit dans la bouche. Il se redressa directement et recracha le tout instinctivement sur le visage du Bélier qui quitta immédiatement le lit, sous le choc.

-Kanoooooon…., grogna t'il.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul… J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce machin, une fois Saga avait craché dans mes épinards quand on était petits et depuis j'en ai une sainte horreur, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai fais pipi sur son dessin préféré. C'était bien mérité ça, pff… Non mais vous trouvez ça normal vous de cracher dans le plat des gens ? L'incarnation d'un dieu, tu parles…

Mu se jeta sur le frère de Saga pour l'étrangler de toutes ses forces, quand Camus et Shaka intervinrent pour l'arrêter :

-Hey Mu, mais calme toi enfin ! s'écria Shaka.

-Me cracher ainsi au visage, ça ne va pas ou quoi ?! explosa le Bélier, je veux bien être tolérant mais là c'est trop !

-AaAaaaaAaAaAAh… S'en prendre à un pauvre homme fatigué, malade et sans défenses, marmonna le jumeau, monde cruel…

-Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de ton sale caractère, je prends Saga avec moi et je le soignerai chez moi, lui au moins il ne me crachera pas dessus ! dit Mu en redressant Saga.

-… Quoi ? Quoi quoi ? Non, et puis quoi encore ? s'écria Kanon en attrapant le bras de son frère, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça c'est mon frèèèère !

-Arrête Mu, ne les sépare pas, dit Shaka, en plus je suis certain que Saga ne supportera pas de ne pas être avec lui.

-Si tu veux on peut faire des roulements, rajouta Camus, tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper d'eux tout seul.

-Ah pas bête… dit Mu, je n'y avais pas pensé. Ce soir je rends mon tablier, à partir de demain vous vous débrouillez avec ces deux là, je ne supporte plus.

Le lendemain, un Aldébaran qui n'avait strictement rien demandé se retrouva chargé de prendre soin des deux malades. Vu que les jumeaux se plaignaient de moisir de jours en jours dans leur lit, le Taureau leur fit une surprise en leur achetant une télé grand écran et en la leur installant dans leur chambre.

-On capte ici ? demanda Saga surpris de voir une telle chose dans le Sanctuaire.

-Non, répondit le Taureau en manipulant plusieurs câbles derrière la télé, mais t'en fais pas, je connais deux trois petites combines qui pourraient faire l'affaire.

-Oh, y'a l'image…, murmura Kanon.

-Ah super, dit Aldébaran en se relevant et en regardant le résultat de son petit trafic, et voilà, au moins si vous n'avez pas envie de dormir vous ne resterez pas là à vous tournez les pouces comme des vieux Papis.

Il s'approcha et posa la télécommande entre les deux jumeaux.

-Allez, pensez quand même à manger, vos plats sont juste là, et à boire aussi. Je reviens plus tard, à tout à l'heure !

Les Gémeaux regardèrent leur frère d'armes partirent, puis jetèrent un œil sur la télé.

-Cool, un semblant de distraction, marmonna Kanon.

-Bon. On cherche un truc sympa ? demanda Saga.

-Allez.

Saga prit la télécommande puis zappa au fur et à mesure pendant que son frère donna quelques avis constructifs :

-Non. Non. Pas ça. Nul. Non. Pas envie. Bof. C'est nul. Pas ça. Pas ça. Change. Encore.

-Bon, tu te décides ?

-Tiens, c'est quoi ça… On dirait un documentaire sur la mythologie grecque.

-Oui, regarde, c'est le temple d'Apollon ça, dit Saga en posant la télécommande sur le côté qui glissa directement par terre.

-Ah bah zut, dit Kanon, c'est terminé, on arrive trop tard.

-Dommage… Hey mais attends… C'est pas une chaine pour enfants ça… ?

-Euh… Dora… L'exploratrice ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Change.

-Oh mais je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi…

-La télécommande est tombée.

-Alors, ramasse.

-Trop loin…

-RhoOoOoo Sagaaaa…. J'espère que tu es content, regarde ce qu'on va se mater à cause de toi !

-C'est pas moi qui mate mon frère la nuit et qui lui roule des pelles pendant qu'il dort.

-Bon. C'est quoi ce truc. Un truc d'aventure ?

-Hm… Une fillette qui se promène et qui découvre des choses, si j'ai bien comprit.

-… Pourquoi elle parle anglais ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Kanon tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas fan de cette émission non ?

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, les chevaliers durent se taire et regarder le dessin animé préféré de tous les enfants de bas âge. Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Dora ?! s'exclama Kanon, depuis quand les poissons mangent ils des sucettes mentholées, tu as pourtant des appâts dans ton espèce de sac parlant ! Prends les appâts et arrête de nous faire chier !

-Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle le fait exprès à cause de Chipeur qui essaie de lui chiper toutes ses affaires pour la quatorzième fois depuis le début de l'épisode, la pauvre petite ? Suis un peu !

-J'ai juste envie que ce truc finisse et qu'on passe à autre chose…

-Je te signale que c'est une chaine pour enfants alors quoi qu'il en soit on est mal barrés.

-Derrière toi pauvre imbécile de Dora… Derrière toi !

-Elle peut pas voir, y'a Pantoufle qui lui casse la vue…

-C'est pas Pantoufle, c'est Babouche.

-Ah non, c'est Pantoufle ça j'en suis sûr.

-Puisque je te dis que c'est Babouche, tu es bouché ou quoi ?

-Je te dis que j'ai entendu Pantoufle, je ne suis pas sourd non ?

-Ce n'est pas Pantoufle, c'est Babouche, tu étais certainement en train de dormir pendant la moitié de l'épisode…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dessin animé se termina enfin avec les soulagements des jumeaux. Curieux de savoir quel programme passerait par la suite, ils restèrent silencieux pendant les pubs futiles sur divers jouets, diverses barbies et des baskets qui s'allument. Après cela, le générique de Charlotte aux Fraises commença et Kanon cru défaillir.

-Oh mon dieu, tues moi. Saga, tues moi, ramasse cette putain de télécommande ou tues moi, choisis mais fais vite.

-Je te dis que je ne peux pas, elle est tombée là par terre, j'aurai jamais la force de me pencher et tendre le bras… répondit Saga aussi blasé que son frère.

-Puisque je te dis que je ne vais jamais tenir… !

-Arrête de râler, tu as survécu pendant des guerres, tu as trahis Athéna, tu as élevé un dieu et une armée entière contre le Sanctuaire, tu es mort, tu es descendu aux Enfers, tu t'es battu contre des spectres, tu ne vas quand même pas passer l'arme à gauche par un épisode de Charlotte aux Fraises !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas que ça c'est la torture de trop ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, bouche toi les oreilles et ferme les yeux… Je suis sûre qu'elle a des tas de choses intéressantes à dire cette Charlotte. Pour les enfants de 6 ans.

-Ouiii Saga, c'est sûr qu'on a six ans nous, râla l'ancien marina en se cachant sous ses couvertures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dessin animé fit paraitre son générique de fin. Kanon sortit la tête de ses couvertures et vit un Saga somnolant, puis posa les yeux sur la télé, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien y'avoir ensuite. Certes, c'est bien une chaine pour enfants, mais il devait quand même y'avoir des films ou autres choses du genre non ? Il y'avait un documentaire quand ils avaient mit cette chaine… Oui-Oui attaqua son générique alors que Kanon ouvrit grand la bouche les sourcils froncés, ne sachant plus quels mots seraient adéquats pour exprimer ses émotions intérieures. A ce moment là, Aldébaran entra dans la pièce avec un balai et un sceau d'eau savonneuse.

-Me revoilà, dit-il avec un sourire, c'est quoi ce truc… ?

Il posa les yeux sur la télé, remarqua la télécommande par terre à côté du lit puis explosa de rire.

-Aldi, vite, on n'en peut plus là, gémit Saga.

-Non mais regardez moi ça j'ai bien fais d'emmener mon appareil photo ! dit le Taureau en sortant son appareil de sa poche et en prenant quelques photos.

-Oh Aldébaran arrête çaaaaa, râla Kanon, donne nous cette fichue télécommande et sort nous de ce pétrin !

-Ah non, avant il va falloir que vous chantiez un peu ! Oui vas-y Oui-Oui ! Oui-Ouiiii ! Aveeec toon groos taaaxiiii, pouet pouet pouet ! Allez je vous entends pas là !

-Aldébaran je vais te tuer, murmura Saga dans sa somnolence.

-Si vous chantez pas, pas de télécommande ! Et tant que vous y êtes, faites coucou à la caméra !

-Aldébaran arrête tes conneries et sors nous de là ! hurla Kanon.

Un balai et une serpillère passés plus tard, Aldébaran avait disparu et la télécommande était toujours au même endroit. Kanon s'était rendormi, quant à Saga, il bougeait dans tous les sens pour trouver un moyen d'être à l'aise. Il détestait dormir avec du bruit autour de lui et la télé était vraiment assourdissante, surtout avec les dessins animés pour gosse qui passaient… La tête dans l'oreiller, couché sur le ventre, il fronça les sourcils alors que son cosmos commença à brûler peu à peu. Il serra le poing et envoya une boule d'énergie sur la télé qui explosa en milles morceaux. Kanon se réveilla à cause du vacarme et se redressa en s'écriant :

-On est attaqué, protégez Athéna !

L'ancien marina fit ensuite les yeux ronds quand il vit la télé réduite en cendres, sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Il regarda son frère quand ce dernier eut un soupir de soulagement. Il venait de casser la télé ? La télé qu'Aldébaran venait de leur acheter ?

-Saga… On va avoir de très sérieux ennuis à cause de toi là…, dit Kanon.

-Hm, répondit l'ainé à moitié endormi.

-Tu aurais put puiser de l'énergie pour ramasser cette télécommande au lieu de faire ça… On va s'ennuyer comme des crevettes maintenant…

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dis…, gémit Saga en ouvrant les yeux, tant pis, trop tard.

Kanon soupira, se recoucha et soupira de nouveau. Ce bruit, il avait cru qu'un ennemi avait pénétré la maison des Gémeaux. Si une guerre se déclarait dans les prochains jours, autant dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux très mal barrés… Les deux loirs s'endormirent pendant plusieurs heures, et à leur réveil, ils virent une silhouette en face du lit, debout, les bras croisés. Saga fronça les sourcils :

-Angelo… ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit le Cancer. Aldébaran vous fait la gueule, il parait que vous avez cassé sa télé.

-C'est sa télé qui nous a cassé oui, répondit Saga.

-Bref, à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous deux. On verra bien si vous jouerez aux petits malins avec moi !

-Quoi ? dit Kanon, mais enfin, mais… Qu'est-ce que… Mais c'est trop génial !

-Une bière ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Angelo on est malade tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire boire dans cet état ? dit Saga.

-Comment ça vous faire boire ? Vous êtes adultes, et c'est pas une pauvre bouteille qui va vous mettre le nez rouge. Si t'en veux pas je te force pas !

-… Olalalala… gémit l'ainé des Gémeaux en regardant son frère enfiler la bouteille.


	3. Chapter 3

Non, vraiment ce n'est pas que Saga déteste le chevalier du Cancer, bien au contraire, il l'avait toujours apprécié tout comme ses autres frères d'armes. Mais malgré tout, Saga pensé que ce jeune homme était un peu différent des autres, de par ses méthodes et son attitude. Sur certains points, il ressemblait un peu à son frère Kanon, mais en pire ! C'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, et d'ailleurs c'était peut-être l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui, mais Saga se disait que le moment était vraiment très mal choisit… Masque de Mort en aide-soignant, ça ne lui disait strictement rien qui vaille, surtout si Monsieur se ramène avec des bouteilles de bières à chaque fois ! Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que DM s'occupait des Gémeaux, et Kanon s'était déjà prit deux cuites, sans compter la fois où il avait faillit se pisser dessus par flemme de bouger son arrière train afin de se rendre aux toilettes. Saga commençait à très mal supporter cette situation, d'autant que les conversations du Cancer avaient des tendances un peu… Mal placées…

-Nooon… T'as quand même pas fais ça ? dis un Kanon surpris une bière à la main en regardant le chevalier assis à côté de lui.

-Bah pourquoi pas ? répondit le Cancer, c'était les ordres du Grand Pope non ?

-Je sais bien, mais coucher avec cette pauvre fille tout ça pour la tuer ensuite c'est répugnant !

-Elle allait mourir de toute façon ! J'ai juste un peu joué avec la marchandise, y'a rien de méchant. Et je suis certain que tu as déjà fait pire toi !

-Moi ? Ah non non, je n'ai jamais fais ça… J'en ai eu envie mais je ne l'ai pas fais.

-Certainement parce que tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion et non pas parce que c'était michant, je te connais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'être michant te pose énormément de problèmes !

-Oh, ça va… Et je suppose que ta chérie actuelle n'est au courant de rien.

-Laquelle ?

-Comment ça laquelle, tu m'avais bien dis que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un au Canada…

-Oui, mais, j'ai aussi quelqu'un au Mexique, deux en Chine, une autre au Tibet… Et récemment il y'a une belle jeune femme qui me plait au village d'à côté.

Saga qui était couché dos à eux roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui fallait pas entendre.

-Tu rigoles ? répondit Kanon.

-Mais oui je te fais marcher… Avec la fille d'à côté c'est déjà terminé.

-Comment peux-tu avoir autant de partenaires… ?

-C'est pas si compliqué, je peux t'apprendre deux trois trucs si tu veux.

-Non, là n'est pas le problème, mais une seule personne devrait être largement suffisant !

Angelo fixa un instant son ami, puis explosa de rire.

-Mon pauvre Kanon, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces sentiments stupides ? Désolé, mais tomber amoureux, personnellement ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-Ah… ? Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que c'est comme ça, répondit le chevalier en buvant quelques gorgées, ça t'es déjà arrivé toi ?

-Eh bien, non, pas spécialement…, répondit Kanon avec réflexion, et toi Saga ?

Un silence se posa dans la pièce. Vraiment, Saga n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans leurs conversations stupides et il préférait carrément faire semblant de dormir plutôt que d'être obligé de leur répondre !

-Saga ! appela Kanon en donnant un énorme coup sur le dos de son frère.

L'ainé des Gémeaux sursauta en poussant un cri :

-Aah, mais ça va pas non ?! s'écria t'il.

-Alors ? Ca t'es déjà arrivé toi ?

-Quoi ?!

-Aimer une femme.

-… Comme si on avait le temps à s'attarder là-dessus, tu sais bien que non.

-Hmmmm… ? répliqua le Cancer en plissant les yeux, je trouve que ça sonne très faux, tout ça…

-Moui, moi aussi, continua Kanon, mais on a les moyens de lui faire cracher le morceau…

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez encore, répondit Saga en tournant la tête vers eux, de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirais, laissez moi dormir.

-Bon et sinon à part ça ? continua Angelo en buvant, tu l'as déjà fais ?

-Déjà fais quoi ? répondit Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

-A ton aviiiis Saga mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! s'exclama Kanon, mais entre nous Angelo, non, il n'a certainement jamais touché à une femme.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama le Cancer surpris, ah non c'est pas possible !

-Si je te dis, je suis prêt à parier que ça lui est jamais arrivé, il est bien trop gentil, trop, je sais pas moi, naïf, à attendre que les choses se passent toutes seules…

-Tss… Alors là vous vous trompez, murmura Saga en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller et fermant les yeux.

-Ah ?

-Alors balance les détails, provoqua le Cancer.

-Laisse tomber DM, du baratin tout ça…

-Non ce n'est pas du baratin, rétorqua Saga de plus en plus offusqué.

-Mais oui, mais oui Saga, et c'était ou ça, dans tes rêves ?

-Non, c'était vraiment réel.

-Pff, j'en suis pas si sûr…

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est vraiment arrivé ! continua Saga en reposant les yeux sur eux.

-Ah ouais et c'était qui ? questionna Angelo sceptique.

-Shaina ! lâcha l'ainé des Gémeaux sous la colère.

Le silence revint comme une masse dans les pièces pendant que quatre yeux regardaient choqués, l'homme qui apparemment avait été une conquête de Shaina. Mais il continua avec un air moins sûr :

-Et… Bien évidemment… Cette information ne quitte pas cette pièce… Sinon, je peux vous jurer que je vais vous le faire regretter à tous les deux.

-… Et… Même à moi ? demanda Kanon.

-SURTOUT A TOI !

Sur ces mots, Saga se remit dos à eux et se cacha entièrement sous la couette bien décidé à trouver le sommeil. C'était sortit tout seul, tant pis. Il aurait préféré que tout cela reste secret, mais… Lui qui pourtant habituellement était assez patient, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de tout balancer d'un coup, allez savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas tenu face aux provocations sur un tel sujet… Après tout, lui aussi était un homme non ?

-Shaina… ? répéta doucement le chevalier de la quatrième maison sous le choc, mais… Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Oui, comment est-ce arrivé, répéta Kanon, toi qui est si ennuyeux, si invisible, si…

-C'était un accident, répondit l'ainé sous la couverture, juste un accident, et ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Un accident, tss, c'est trop facile de dire ça ! répondit le Cancer.

-Et alors, continua Kanon, donne plus de précisions, ça a bien commencé quelque part non ?

Saga ôta doucement sa couverture et regarda les deux jeunes hommes pendus à ses lèvres :

-Bon, dit-il, vous allez m'écouter vous deux. C'est inutile de me demander quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire, vous ne saurez rien, strictement rien pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne vous regarde pas, et tant que j'y suis, j'en ai marre de vous et de vos discussions perverses, j'en ai marre de cette odeur de bière qui plane dans cette pièce, j'en ai marre de de vous entendre piailler au beau milieu de la nuit et je me fiche Angelo du nombre de femmes sur cette Terre avec qui tu t'es envoyé en l'air !

-Ah, je crois qu'il a ses règles, dit le Cancer.

-Ou qu'il est jaloux, dit Kanon.

-Et donne moi ça toi tu as déjà assez but comme ça, continua Saga en arrachant la bouteille des mains de son frère.

-Alors là je te conseille de me rendre ça tout de suite d'accord, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père.

-Je suis ton frère et il est de mon devoir de te dire quand est-ce que tu dégénères.

-Vous n'allez pas vous disputez vous deux hein, dit le chevalier du Cancer, je ne suis pas baby-sitter moi ! Et d'ailleurs Saga, tu sais, si tu ne crois pas ce que je dis c'est ton choix, mais pour te le prouver, j'ai quelques vidéos si tu veux.

-… Sors d'ici, dit l'ainé des Gémeaux d'une voix sombre.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Dehors !

Angelo ne se fit pas prier en voyant l'air coléreux de son frère d'arme. Il se leva, prit tout son pack de bière et s'en alla en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Kanon poussa un grand soupir et râla :

-Voilà. Voilà ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire si j'ai soif maintenant, Monsieur le génie ?

Saga posa les yeux sur son frère et brisa la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main en la serrant très fort.

-Waw, dit Kanon, impressionnant. Sinon tu sais que je peux faire la même chose avec ta tête.

Un échange de regards fixes plus tard, les deux jumeaux s'attrapèrent par le haut, le visage, les cheveux, les bras et se donnèrent des coups simultanément avec le peu de force qu'il leur restait encore…

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un cogna à la porte des deux malades. Comme personne ne répondit, l'invité se permit d'entrer et aurait put être attendri en voyant les jumeaux dormirent ensemble, s'ils n'avaient pas toutes ces marques et traces de guerre sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça… ? se questionna le chevalier du Lion.

Aiolia s'avança doucement pour voir tout ça de plus près, remua la tête négativement en se demandant si ces deux là n'étaient pas récupérables, alla ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre et retourna près d'eux pour les secouer doucement.

-Saga ? Kanon ? Réveillez vous, murmura t'il.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent doucement les yeux et furent bien surpris de voir le chevalier du Lion ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là de si bon matin ?

-Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda t'il, vous pouvez vous lever ? Ah, mais, vos draps sont dégoutants, je rêve ou c'est de la bière ? Et… C'est quoi ces bouts de verre ? Oh, Angelo a dut encore faire n'importe quoi.

-Bingo, dit Saga à moitié endormi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là, vous avez des traces sur le visage ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Saga et Kanon étaient assis par terre contre le mur, à moitiés endormis, alors qu'Aiolia était en train de retirer les draps du lit.

-Vraiment vous êtes pas croyables, dit le chevalier, quel est le problème chez vous ? Comment des jumeaux aussi ressemblants peuvent trouver l'envie de se battre entre eux ? Vous m'avez déjà entendu me disputer avec mon frère moi ?

Oui, un chevalier leur faisait la morale, et en plus il était bien plus jeune qu'eux. Pendant que Saga dormait la bouche à moitié ouverte, Kanon regardait ailleurs en boudant littéralement.

-Il me semble que vous êtes bien plus vieux que moi, voire plus vieux que tout le monde ici, dit Aiolia en jetant les draps sals au sol et en remettant des nouveaux, et pourtant vous vous comportez encore comme des enfants quand vous êtes entre vous. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça ! Surtout toi Saga…

Le Lion posa les yeux sur l'ainé des Gémeaux, qui était toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

-Ignore-moi en plus de ça… Et pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes tapés dessus comme ça ?

-Occupe toi de tes fesses, tu veux ? répondit Kanon.

-Toujours aussi agréable dis donc. Dans le fond je ne devrais pas être si étonné, Saga a dut finir par péter un plomb enfermé avec toi depuis tout ce temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à le jeter sur un piédestal, franchement… Vous ne connaissez pas mon frère…

-On le connait assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas pire que toi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

-Ne me force pas à remettre des mauvais souvenirs sur le tapis Kanon…

-Ouais bon, à ce niveau là je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit si différent de moi.

-Je te signale que lui, il n'était plus lui-même quand tout ça s'est passé.

-Merveilleuse excuse, tu sais quoi, moi non plus je n'étais pas moi-même quand j'ai trahis Athéna, je devais être sous l'emprise d'une entité, oh pauvre de moi, je suis une victime, blabla etc, voilà ! Si j'avais sut que c'était si facile, je l'aurais dis depuis le début.

-Si vous vous entendez si mal pourquoi est-ce que vous dormez dans la même chambre ? Si c'est pour vous entretuer ça ne sert à rien !

-T'as une autre proposition ?

-Il y'a une autre chambre de libre ici non ?

-…

-Je me trompe ? Si elle est libre, je peux toujours y emmener Saga.

-Non, elle n'est pas libre, elle est méga poussiéreuse, il y'a plein de trucs qu'on n'utilise plus qu'on balance dedans et, il me semble avoir entendu des rats y'a pas très longtemps.

-Des rats ? s'étonna le chat en regardant Kanon avec des yeux ronds, j'irais jeter un œil tout à l'heure alors.

-Non non non, pas besoin, te fatigue pas, et puis tu ne pourras pas y entrer, il y'a une armoire qui bloque l'entrée haha.

-Une armoire qui bloque l'entrée.. ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir placée là ?

-… Question déco.

-C'est pas grave, je la pousserai.

-Ah non non surtout pas, elle est très fragile, et c'est une armoire ancienne de collection, elle vaut de l'or crois moi, et puis il y'a des bouquins importants dedans, vaut mieux pas qu'ils changent de place Saga va s'énerver sinon.

-Des bouquins ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une bibliothèque. Et ce sont des livres sur quoi ?

-… Les métaphores anciennes et la mythologie anglo-camerounaise. Et quelques pornos.

-Et… Quelques quoi ?

-C'est vous qui lui jetez des fleurs, pas moi…, répondit Kanon sous un air innocent.

Aiolia resta un instant bloqué, puis mit le dernier oreiller dans sa taie. Après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, Saga avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait… Mais il ne s'attendait malgré tout pas à ça ! Et puis, ils avaient le droit d'emmener ce genre de choses ici, dans un lieu si sacré, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Bon… Il éviterait de poser la question au Grand Pope en tout cas ! Et en revanche… Il regarderait Saga d'un autre œil…

-Alors apprenez à cohabiter sans vous taper dessus…, conclut-il.

-Et ou est passé DM ?

-DM ? Vu comment Saga l'a mit dehors il ne risque pas de revenir, alors il m'a demandé de venir m'occuper de vous.

-C'est pas vrai ça je vais finir par croire qu'on fait fuir tout le monde…

-Vous savez nous sommes chevaliers, pas des infirmières, alors on fait ce qu'on peut pour s'occuper de vous, faudrait pas trop en demander non plus. En ce qui me concerne je ne prendrais pas mes jambes à mon cou si facilement, et je suis têtu de toutes façons.

-… Ah vraiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Saga et Kanon étaient à nouveau dans leur lit, et l'ainé était cette fois ci réveillé. Aiolia en tailleur au bout du lit regarda sa montre.

-Vous savez, le matin on petit déjeune, je quitte pas cet endroit tant que vous aurez pas but tout ça, dit-il.

-Et il ose dire qu'il n'est pas infirmière, dit Kanon.

-Je vais vomir si j'avale quoi que ce soit, répondit Saga.

-Essaie oui, monsieur se croit invincible il a dit tout à l'heure qu'on était insupportable mais qu'il ne partirait pas.

-Et alors, c'est une bonne chose non ? Je ne suis pas en guerre contre les autres moi…

-Moi non plus, mais je ne sais pas, ça me travaille depuis tout à l'heure…

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

-Oh arrête Kanon, tout le monde sait que tu es en guerre contre tout le monde, rétorqua le lion.

-C'est pas vrai du tout, répondit le Gémeau, contre le Scorpion et son manque d'éducation oui, mais c'est tout.

-Son manque d'éducation ? s'écria Saga, eh bah dis donc tu t'es pas regardé !

-Mais toi non plus Saga, à cracher dans les plats des gens !

-Mais, continua l'ainé en riant, c'est dingue que tu parles de toutes ces choses passées depuis je ne sais combien d'années, à l'heure qu'il est. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'avais craché dans tes épinards pour la simple et bonne raison que tu avais cassé ma tirelire et avait volé tout mon argent pour aller t'acheter des sucreries.

-Mais c'est parce que tu avais cassé ma sculpture pour le concours de jeunes artistes de l'orphelinat et ça m'avait prit des semaines pour la faire !

-Si j'ai fais ça c'est parce que tu as été voir la surveillante du dortoir pour lui dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle alors que c'était faux !

-Euh dis donc, vous avez fini là ? interrompit Aiolia, qu'est-ce que s'est que toutes ces histoires ? Vous êtes adultes là ou pas ?

-Oh tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, répondit Kanon.

-…. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment Saga et Kanon en face de moi ? Vous êtes si différents en privés !

-En quoi est-ce qu'on est différent. La vérité c'est que tu ne me connais pas, tu ne nous connais pas. Personne ne connait personne dans ce sanctuaire, on ne se parle que pendant les guerres, autrement nous sommes de véritables inconnus.

-.. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort…

-J'ai même entièrement raison. Shura par exemple… C'est qui ? Non parce que, ce type là, même physiquement je ne saurais pas le reconnaitre !

-… Je lui ai très rarement adressé la parole également. Ca me fait un peu honte…

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est honteux, dit Saga. Nous sommes ici pour protéger Athéna, pas pour tisser des liens et devenirs amis pour la vie.

-Ah, au fait, je me demandais, comment êtes vous tombés malade ?

Saga préféra ne rien dire et posa les yeux sur son frère dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Tu veux que je te montre ? proposa Kanon.


End file.
